Gakuen Brookhaven
by Missylissy90
Summary: The sister school of Gakuen Alice, set in the United States, with a bit of a twist to it.


**((Hello everyone! This is the first time for me to publish a story. Anyways, this is going to be about the sister school to Gakuen Alice, Gakuen Brookhaven. Who knows, maybe further down the line, the setting may end up in Gakuen Alice ^.^))**

**Ch. 1**

**The bell rang as noisy students filed out into the halls, happy that the school day was ending. They were heading home, or what seemed to be home for them. They were actually heading to dorms that the school ground held. The school grounds were composed of an Elementary School branch, Jr. High School branch, and a High School branch, each have their own building and own set of dorms. Most of these kids called this place their homes because this was all that they remembered. They had been taken away from their families at such a young age, some didn't even remember their family. Some weren't even allowed contact with family members, those were the people under surveillance by the school, people deemed dangerous or thought to be dangerous. The school grounds also held its own little town, called Cherry Town. The things there for sale, were the items that the students made themselves with their Alice's. What are Alice's? Well, basically, they are powers, just another name for them. **

**They can range from a simple Alice, such as being able to make paper, or an even dangerous one, where your skin is poisonous and anything you touched, died. The school had their own way of keeping these under control. Pieces of jewelry that the students could be seen wearing, most of the time, they were Alice inhibiting devices, that made the Alice weak, and only a teacher could take it off. In fact, the teachers there, were one of the strongest Alice users ever, that way they could control the kids. The school sits on an area, over a thousand acres large, in the city of New York. Of course, not any normal person is let in. The only people that are allowed in, are people with Alice's. And once in, the students weren't let out until they graduated. That is if they made it that far. There are several types of Alice's. Such as one, being the Alice type that only last in Childhood. Once the child reaches a certain age, that Alice just suddenly disappears with no reason. That age varies from child to child. Next up is the Alice that takes the user's life span away. Each time they use that Alice, their life span is shortened, and some Jr. High kids have even passed away from that type of Alice. Then there is another type, in which, the person may not even develop an Alice until Adulthood which makes it harder, because they can't go to the school. In doing so with those adults, the school has a special task force, in which one of their jobs is to eliminate those adults with Alice's that have developed late, and make it like they weren't even there in the first place, and that is where our story begins. **

**At the same time, many, many, and even more many miles away, in a little town in Alabama, a little girl of age fourteen stepped out into the hallway as the bell rang for the students to go home. The girl's golden brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail, as she blew up on a couple of strands that had fallen into her deep blue eyes. Today had been her first day back at this school, since she had moved to Hawaii with her family, several years ago. They had moved to Hawaii, suddenly and just as suddenly moved back to Alabama without any reason why. The girl sighed as she stood there, waiting for the bus to come and pick her up. The day had been a weird day. She had been looking foreword to coming back to the school because her favorite teacher, Mrs. Golden was there, and she knew it. But when she got to the school, people acted like she didn't exist. Her classroom belonged to another teacher. She even asked several of the teachers that had been there when she had been there and they said nobody like that ever taught there in the first place. Suddenly the blare of the horn, shook her awake and she hurried up on the bus, taking her seat, staring out of the window. When the girl got off of the bus, she was confronted by her mother. She didn't really like her mother, at all, seeing as how her mother was always out partying. She guessed it was from trying to forget the memory of her dad who had just been murdered only two months ago. Her mother's intense hazel eyes stared down at her, before she said "Sophie, I left a list of things for you to do tonight before I get home. I expect everything to be done." **

**With that, she opened up the car door and started up the car. Sophie just stared after her mother and than ran into the house and slammed the front door, sinking down to her knees. Her mother had changed so much since that incident that night. Before she was a loving mother who made sure that Sophie of course still did her chores, but made sure she was at home when she was supposed to be, doing her homework, all of that mess that a mother was supposed to do. Sophie stood back up and she walked into the small kitchen and she stared at the list, that had about twenty things to do on them. Crumpling up the piece of paper as she started to walk she watched as she threw it to the side, watching it as it hit the wall and just landed on the ground without a sound. **

**As she went to go pick up the piece of paper, she heard a rustling noise outside. Freezing instantly on the spot, she listened to the sounds as it continued around the house. She jumped as a window in the back of the house shattered. She knew she had to get out of there and so not taking a chance, she quickly ran out the front door.**

**Out in front of the house, she saw a black van, but nobody seemed to be around; however, she didn't stick around to see if the owners would come back. She had a sinking feeling that whoever was breaking into her house, belonged to the van. **

**She ran for what seemed like hours and she had ended up in the woods and it was getting dark fast. She for one didn't like the dark, a lot of scarier things tended to happen to her in the dark. **

**She slowed down to a slow walk and she looked around, trying not to make a whole lot of noise, that was until she heard something break a twig behind her and that's when she heard it, the heavy breathing of something. **


End file.
